Hannibal's Punishment
by littlp
Summary: The rating is for chapters to come. And its back! I hope to update soon, but can't make any promises
1. Default Chapter

Hannibal's Punishment This is right after Hannibal attacks the nurse. The untold story of how he got through without punishment (as unbelievable as it might seem, humor me). Christmas has been cancelled  
  
"This will surely earn him a death penalty," Dr. Chilton crowed to himself while sitting at his desk. Sure he was sorry about the incident, but he was mostly glad, because now he had a chance to get rid of him forever.  
  
The phone rang. He picked it up eagerly.  
  
"Hello! Dr. Chilton! Yes, sir, you may certainly come and talk to Dr. Lecter, but we'll have to have his lawyer there as well. Yes, I understand completely the severity of this, and believe me, I can't wait to get him off my hands. What? What do you mean there's a chance that he will stay here? After that brutal attack, insane or not, surely he's too much of a threat here? Yes, fine, we'll talk more when you get here. I have to summon his lawyer." He slammed the phone down, his once cheerful mood sorely dampened.  
  
"I can't believe his luck, just because he gives out crackpot essays, everybody loves him and is sooooooo fascinated with him. Do they even know what he did?"  
  
Still muttering angrily to himself, he picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number of Dr. Lecter's attorney.  
  
"Guess who, Mr. Vu," he said grimly, "Your client has gotten himself into trouble again, attacked a nurse last week. Yes, I'm afraid that the severity of it caused the Judge to get involved with it. She's sending people down to make some kind of deal with Lecter, I knew that you'd want to be there and that he wouldn't cooperate without you. Yes, I understand its short notice, but they will be here in a couple of hours. It's not MY fault that he's such pain in the ass. You know I've been tired of him for a while now. Yes I'm aware that the insane have rights too..I'll see you in two hours."  
  
He again slammed the phone down, his mood worsened.  
  
"Doc..ttttttt..eeerrrr Chh ch ch il il toon?" stammered an inmate.  
  
"Do not bother me with your petty feuds!" Dr. Chilton yelled, slamming the door into the inmate's stuttering face. His eyes screwed up and he began to sob furiously until one of the nurses lead him away.  
  
A choice worse than death  
  
"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself, Lecter," Chilton spat through the barrier.  
  
"And why should I be?" Lecter asked calmly, his face neutral except for the twinkling of amusement in his maroon eyes.  
  
"Yet again, your life is going to be spared. You may have fooled everyone else, but I know better. You know what you do is wrong, you just don't give a shit."  
  
"Now, now, Dr. Chilton, language like that is for the little kiddies who think its cool and tough to cuss, you're better than that, not by much though."  
  
Dr. Chilton reached through the barrier and tried to shake the bars.  
  
"I'm so tired of you! Your self-assured remarks, thinking you're better than me, well let me tell you." he trailed off. Dr. Lecter had moved close the barrier so fast that Chilton had a hard time not flinching. Lecter put his face close to Chilton's and growled.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"What is going on here?" an indignant woman's voice rang out.  
  
"So I see you're protector has arrived," Chilton sneered, "How ironic that it's a woman that has to protect you."  
  
"Dr. Chilton, I presume?" she answered coldly, not holding her hand out to shake.  
  
"Dr. Chilton is frustrated," Dr. Lecter said calmly. He was away from the barrier now, but standing upright politely.  
  
"And why is that, Dr. Lecter," she asked, fascinated by his voice.  
  
"Because, he can't get rid of me," he answered simply.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, Dr. Lecter. I was sent here because of your attack of Nurse Betty. I don't care what your excuse for it, I don't have time. I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Your proposition will have to wait until my lawyer arrives," Dr. Lecter said coldly.  
  
"I'm right here, Dr. Lecter," a deep voice said. Mr. Vu is a small Asian, with tired, but intelligent eyes, and impeccable taste in clothes.  
  
"My name is Mr. Vu, I am Dr. Lecter's lawyer," he said cordially to the woman, holding out his hand to shake. She took it and began talking again.  
  
"My name is Tara Poll. Dr. Lecter attacked my sister, Nurse Betty Poll. I am sure that Dr. Lecter was unaware that the poll family is friends with his judge. This is why I'm here to offer him a proposition."  
  
"Hold on, I want to get this down for the record," Mr. Vu said, withdrawing a small tape recorder from his pocket. He checked the tape to make sure that it was new and had plenty of space. He turned it on, said a few words, then said, "You may proceed."  
  
"For this offense, you could easily be put to death if we decided to release information proving that you are indeed not insane."  
  
"He is protected by the fifth amendment," Mr. Vu started but Tara interrupted.  
  
"He is protected by the fifth amendment for all the deaths before, but now that he's attacked my sister, we can charge him and do a deeper investigation with information that I'm sure that Dr. Chilton would be more than happy for us to use proving that Dr. Lecter's actions while inside this facility shows that he might not be insane at all."  
  
Dr. Chilton looked at Tara Poll with a little more respect.  
  
"However, your physical and intellectual strengths are known worldwide. And we have a huge dilemma, which is why we are willing to forget this little incident and let you live a little bit longer, should you choose to accept."  
  
"Surely I wouldn't be put to death for the free face lift I gave your sister," Dr. Lecter said calmly.  
  
"Are you so sure about that? Remember that my family is friends with the judge, and you pissed off a lot of people. Sure the other psychiatrists love your pieces, but you do realize that no one else will care if you are gone?"  
  
Dr. Lecter did not answer.  
  
"Now, if you want to save yourself some trouble in the future, you will listen and consider what we're offering you."  
  
"Apparently I don't have a choice," Dr. Lecter said.  
  
"Good choice," she said, "Anyways, I won't waste any more time. But this next part is essential to understanding what we want from you.  
  
"My brother is a huge movie and video game buff. He decided that he like the two so much that he wanted to combine them into a virtual reality game, if you will. Unfortunate, there were a lot of bugs in it. Now he is just a sleeping thing. Nothing will revive him and we don't know much, except what was displayed on the screen when we found him."  
  
She handed a printout to Mr. Vu who read it out loud into his tape recorder.  
  
"Insane. Out of control. Lost brain. Must find person to beat game."  
  
"This sounds like child's play," Lecter commented quietly.  
  
"Its not, we've hired many different video buffs, they all turned out the same as my brother, each with the same message as before. Apparently not only is intellectual strength required, but physical as well. All of the bodies are marked with scars and bruises that were not there before the game."  
  
"Did he write any instruction for the game?" Dr. Lecter asked.  
  
"He was still testing it out. What we want you to do is beat the game and find a way of reviving my brother."  
  
"Why do you think that beating the game will return them back to their original selves?" Dr. Lecter asked, "It's entirely possible that even if someone manages to beat the game, your brother and the others will remain the same."  
  
"We have to say that we tried," Tara said. "Now, what do you say?"  
  
"What are the conditions?" Mr. Vu said.  
  
"We take him to my brother's house, insert the chip."  
  
"Wait a minute, what chip? You didn't mention a chip before," Dr. Lecter said.  
  
"That's how he got into the game," Tara said.  
  
"I thought you said that there weren't any instructions for the game."  
  
"The only instructions were to insert the chip into the brain," Tara said.  
  
"Sounds fishy to me," Dr. Lecter said.  
  
"Do you want to die, suffer through more court appearances?" Tara asked, "I'm offering you a chance to avoid that."  
  
"If I do somehow get through this so called game, what will my reward be?"  
  
"I won't bother you again and you will be immune from death, by the state at least, while you are in this asylum of course."  
  
"What do you think, Mr. Vu?"  
  
"I think you have no better choice than to do it."  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
Not all fun and games  
  
"Ok, Dr. Lecter. Your guards as you requested, to insure that we have nothing to do with any injury, or your demise that might occur."  
  
Dr. Lecter looked around. He was strapped to the gunnery, arms tied across his chest with his face mask in place. He was in a dark room, filled with glittering lights. The gunnery stopped suddenly and he was twisted around to face Tara, Dr. Chilton, and the guards that he had insisted be there.  
  
"We are going to insert the chip now, we have no idea what you will feel, but once five minutes passes after the insertion, you will be wheeled into the room, and released. We will be monitoring your every move."  
  
He felt a sudden jab in the side of his neck. Almost immediately he felt a sudden coldness wash over him.  
  
"He's going into faze one already! Hurry up and get him into the ready position!"  
  
A sudden pain like Lecter had never experienced washed over his body. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, determined not to show the pain. Within 30 seconds, the pain receded replaced by an odd floating sensation. Images were creeping across his closed eyes and he could hear distant voices. He felt like he lost feeling for a brief second, then realized that his arms were freed. Suddenly a voice seemingly inside his head began to talk.  
  
"Get yourself ready for the ultimate experience. You think that you know everything? You think that you're the strongest out there? You will have to prove yourself soon.  
  
"What do you have to do? Duel. Not the simplistic dueling of the past, but those that involve both physical and mental strengths. You will have to fight some of the more intelligent and strong of the movie world. Do not scoff at them. Your danger is very real.  
  
"There will be seven levels. So far, no one has gotten past the third round unscathed. Let's see how you do. Time to meet the fiery god himself: Satan!" 


	2. The first duel

The First Duel  
  
You, Sir, are Hell bound  
  
"Welcome mortal!" a sinister voice cackled. Dr. Lecter opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by fire, facing a dwarfish red man, with black horns, hoofed feet, and a long tail.  
  
"So, Satan we meet again," Dr. Lecter said with a small smile creeping across his face.  
  
"I know you're afraid," Satan sneered, walking towards him, "I can feel it."  
  
"Then you really need to fine tune your senses because I assure you I am not afraid of you," Dr. Lecter said calmly. Satan glared at him.  
  
"Then I guess you are ready for the challenge, which you will not survive?"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
"I'll give you one chance to think of the thing that I want the most," Satan said.  
  
"That's all?" Dr. Lecter asked, "I thought this was supposed to challenge me. You want to defeat me."  
  
Satan's smile vanished.  
  
"Beginner's luck, but now for the strength test. I'll be fair and give you a spear, but you'll have to find the real me first!"  
  
Suddenly, he split into hundreds of Satan's, all cackling.  
  
"Stab, poke, and thrust all you can, no harm will be done to us but only to the true one!"  
  
They formed into a circle around Dr. Lecter and began moving around him.  
  
"It must have been a real disappointment for you when God banished you down here," Dr. Lecter said while calmly observing the hundreds of red faces around him. "That had to have stung. You, the strong one, the smart one, shamed to live an eternity in the pits of hell. Everywhere around you, mediocrity. You have to deal with the bad of the Earth, the worst and vilest of the scum. Knowing that had things been different you could have been living in bliss. Now you have no chance. Your job is to do petty torments that God himself is too good to do himself. You still have to serve him, though you say that you do it because you love doing it. Everyone knows that you hate it. You hate serving him. The one who defeated you, and will always defeat you. Now you think that you're smart, spinning around me with your fakes. You can't even think of creative ways to torture. You're nothing."  
  
Suddenly the many Satan's disappeared with a pop and a red figure dashed toward him. Dr. Lecter was ready though. The spear went through.  
  
"Touché." Satan said, before disappearing. The voice began talking again.  
  
"Congratulations! You have passed Level One. But you know that it was very easy, so don't think you're going to cakewalk this. This was movie Satan, mind you, not the real one. So don't be getting a big head, thinking that you beat the prince of darkness. Next level, you will deal with more challenges. Onto level two!" 


	3. The second duel

The Second Duel  
  
Not all roads lead to Rome  
  
Dr. Lecter felt his body lifting suddenly. Colors and images swirled by in a blur, then suddenly he was in the dark.  
  
"Hello intruder. You have trespassed into my domain, therefore you must pay. But since I believe in fairness, I'll give you a chance to find me and defend yourself before you die. Only two hints I shall give, and then you're on your own. Beware of the Siren for her song will surely kill you. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes. Until we meet, Adieu."  
  
Hannibal looked around for a source of light, his maroon eyes on alert as well as his ears. He heard water lapping a few yards in front of him and the slightly musty smell told him that he was underground, probably in a cave. He spread his arms out, feeling for a wall to support him should he trip over something. Spiders crawled over his hand, which he crushed.  
  
"Hmmm," he sniffed deeply. "There must be a lake somewhere over there, which means there must be a boat nearby."  
  
He felt his way along the wall, eyes adjusting to the darkness. A few yards ahead, he saw a dim bluish light.  
  
"Okay-dokey then, here we go," he muttered to himself.  
  
Sure enough, there was a boat waiting for him. He smiled as he looked the boat over. "Eighteenth century at least, those designs must have been taken from a cathedral. Used often, by more than one person."  
  
He felt the boat for any bumps or holes. Finally satisfied, he jumped in, took the pole and began rowing.  
  
To a lesser man, the darkness would have fooled him and he wouldn't have gotten past the lake. But Hannibal Lecter was not a lesser man. His sense of smell, hearing, and sight are extraordinary, and it was with these gifts that he carefully maneuvered through the lake, dodging the many unlit candelabras, gothic statues, and rocks. He whistled "Row, Row, Row your Boat" cheerfully. As he passed a statue of a mermaid, a faint singing interrupted his whistling.  
  
Come to me, Hannibal Lecter, and I will make all your darkest dreams come true.  
  
His ears pricked up, but he continued to row steadily. The voice got louder.  
  
You will have all the flesh you can eat. All the books that you want. You will be able to roam as you wish. All you have to do is come to me.  
  
Hannibal smiled.  
  
"And what if I do not?" he asked while continuing to row.  
  
You will be miserable. Why wouldn't you want to have the perfect life?  
  
"Sirens very seldom offer true satisfaction, unless one enjoys drowning," he said.  
  
Very well, you're smarter than I imagined. Well done, for now.  
  
And the voice was gone.  
  
Hannibal stopped rowing, sniffed the air, and prepared for the landing.  
  
Once he was sure that the boat was halfway onto the cave floor, he carefully got out. He could see and smell candles ahead.  
  
"Ahhh, a man of good taste," he muttered to himself, noting the expensive scent that the candles gave off. He walked towards it.  
  
"I certainly hope you aren't going to try any petty torments, like expecting me to fall through the torture chamber and hang myself because of insufferable heat?" he asked the thin air.  
  
He felt the walls carefully, noted where the obvious cracks where and avoided them.  
  
"I know there is another entrance here." he muttered to himself.  
  
He sniffed the air, smiled, and pressed a spot on the floor. The stone in front of him opened, revealing a long tunnel, flooded with light from the music room.  
  
"So I see you decided to take a shortcut," the Phantom said. Candles were stuck everywhere, the only source of light in the room. The flickering caused evil shadows across the Phantom's mutilated face.  
  
"I see that you have been using the same skin for quite a while now, don't you that no matter how good you try to take care of it, you don't have the necessary resources to keep it from decomposing?" Hannibal asked.  
  
The Phantom's face indeed had many scars from when the devil had mutilated his face after he had traded his soul to the devil in exchange for his music being known to the world.  
  
"And so you, sir, are the skin expert?" the Phantom said, withdrawing a lasso and a small blade.  
  
"More than you are," Hannibal said with a grin.  
  
"You have been very shrewd, Dr. Lecter, but your luck is over."  
  
With that the Phantom darted behind Hannibal and started swinging the lasso. Hannibal, equally nimble on his feet, despite all the years of no activity in his cell, dodged out of the way and ran towards the organ.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Phantom screamed, throwing the lasso again, but missing. Hannibal grabbed several manuscripts and held them over several candles. As they ignited, the Phantom fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
"Not my music!" he wailed, as his body began to decompose. Hannibal dropped the burning music, grabbed a candle and threw it at the Phantom. With an unearthly shriek, his body ignited and dissolved.  
  
You've successfully completed Level 2. How much longer until your luck runs out? The next Level is much more challenging. Very few who have played have passed the next level. So on to Level 3! 


End file.
